What It Seems To Be
by anime poison
Summary: This story takes place during high school among the usual inuyasha cast. The story will be mostly based upon Sesshomaru and throughout it you will hear Kagomes thoughts from time to time. There is a twist to come yet. Hope you enjoy! reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**What it seems to be  
Chapter 1**_

_**  
**_

"You can't be serious, tell me you're joking!" A young woman with long dark hair and sparkling icy sapphire blue eyes laughed.

She was talking on the phone inside her bedroom while lying on her bed, trying not to die from bursting laughter.

"My kidney it hurts!" She laughed. "Tell me this is a joke."

"I'm not joking." Her friend replied.

"Wow I can't believe it, that whore." She replied.

"You're so mean and violent Kagome." Her friend laughed.

"I know I am, it comes with territorial boundaries, but it's not my fault. Did you see the outfit she was trying to pull off yesterday? For one her ass was hanging out of that skimpy skirt and her shirt was way too small for her figure, making the twins pop out to say, hello look at me world!" Kagome retorted.

"I agree with that, but it's so funny to hear this exaggeration coming from you." Her friend laughed.

"I never realized how funny I can be at times." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Really I love your personality Kagome." Her friend said. "It makes all the boys cringe in fear. They better watch out because I can make them cringe in fear just as well and even worse…"

"Aww, Sango that's the sweetest thing has ever said to me." Kagome said as she pretended to cry.

"Oh Kagome don't cry over my account." Sango said as her and Kagome suddenly burst into laughter.

**Kagome got quiet all of a sudden as she soon started to zone out and fade away at thoughts that gathered inside of her mind…**

_If you actually want to hear about it, what I'd better do is warn you right now that you aren't going to believe it. I mean it is a true story and all, but it still sounds sort of phony._

_Anyway, my name is Kagome Taishou and I am sixteen years old almost legal, but not yet sadly, two more years. I live with my mother Izayoi Taishou, my father Inu no Taishou, and my two brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. My family is sort of dysfunctional in a way that is hard to describe. My father for example barely has enough time to spend with the rest of the family because he's at work all the time. Father makes the time for Sesshomaru and when he gets the chance he teaches him how to run the business before he retires. Sometimes I feel jealous and neglected that Sesshomaru gets most of father's attention but it's to be expected. I'm the youngest in our family and therefore hold a lowly status, but it's alright because my mother spends a great deal of time around me. It's sad and I feel sorry for Inuyasha because he barely gets recognized by our father like me as it is. Though he says he does not care I think he actually does and that's why in the past he's tried so hard to make father proud but gave up while not caring anymore. I think that's what made him so rebellious in the first place if you ask me._

_Remember when I told you my family was a little dysfunctional, get this. Inuyasha and I are actually fully related by blood. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I are only half related to each other. Our father remarried to our mother when Sesshomaru's mother died when he was just a child. It's sad and it's hard for him sometimes because he only got to know her for a little while. He barely spends time around our mother because I think it deeply hurts him inside. That's why he spends so much time around father and I think that's why father spends so much time around him because they both lost someone special. They lost someone so special why can't they both see what they gained in return? For example a loving family, I guess not. It's kind of weird that Sesshomaru isn't exactly the emotional type or the person who enjoys company or attention. You can tell from school when girls always flock around him he does not seem to care or enjoy their company. At home when I'm sitting playing the piano or drawing he sits there and watches. Sometimes I try to have conversations with him and he sits there listening to my every word. Somehow I've become an equal to him and for some other reason Inuyasha hasn't. Maybe it's because of their rivalry to father? Who knows, it confuses me sometimes but I try not to think much about it. _

_People would like to think we are the perfect family, just because we are very wealthy and live in this big mansion type house. That's far from true though; don't bet me wrong we just all have our different priorities. Like our father again for example, I love him near to death I really do but sometimes it can be hard because I feel like we've faded apart. We weren't always like that though, when I was little I used to be his little girl, in reality daddy's little girl. All that started to change once father began leaving to attend business trips and meetings all around the world. It was as our bond we once created between one another had shattered right there in my arms. I'd give anything in the world to have that back, even if it meant giving up this luxurious life to have simply a normal one I would not hesitate to do so. I guess we can all wish for things to happen, even if the simplest wish can look impossible, but anything can be possible. Isn't that right? _

_So like I was saying, sorry I've been rambling so much to you. I tend to talk a lot in times like this where I need some sort of comfort feeling to get across. I tend to talk aloud to myself in situations like this and it comforts me, so don't get alarmed throughout this story if you get pulled from side and hear my thoughts. So don't worry it's just me. Now let's get back to the story and I hope we get the chance to talk again really soon. Bai Bai for now!_

**_(Exiting Kagome's thoughts)._**

****  
"Hello Kagome are you still there?" A voice echoed throughout Kagome's mind. "Earth to Kagome, hello!"

"Yeah I'm here." Kagome said soon snapping back to reality. "Sorry I zoned out."

"You should be sorry." Sango laughed accusingly.

"So where were we?" Kagome asked.

"Talking about your brother's whore of a girlfriend." Sango laughed.

"Inuyasha's, oh yeah I remember now." Kagome laughed as she learned more towards the edge of the bed.

Suddenly the door swung open causing Kagome to be startled and fall off the bed in the process. There he stood in the frame of the doorway dressed in a pair of black pants and a grey sweater to match. He had long silver hair and amber colored eyes. In the middle of his forehead was a blue half crescent moon and two dark magenta stripes adorned each of his cheeks.

"Would you keep the racket down?" He asked in a cold voice.

Standing up Kagome flung back her raven dark hair that was in her face and gave a little scowl towards her brother. She let her icy blue eyes pierce into his for a moment to show he was not intimidating to her. Kagome then rested her hands by placing them on her hips to look fierce like, Xenon the Warrior Princess. But instead of making him scared he simply chuckled and laughed. Wait he laughed? He isn't supposed to laugh…what is this world coming to?!

"Do you really think that this Sesshomaru finds that intimidating?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes I do!" Kagome retorted. "I was in the middle of an important conversation until you butted in."

"Important huh? So is that why this Sesshomaru heard you laughing some sort of jackal?" he smirked.

Kagome gasped at Sesshomaru who stood smirking in front of her as she pretended to be offended.

"I take offense to that!" Kagome almost yelled.

"Take it down a notch will you, everyone is asleep and besides you're hurting this Sesshomaru's ear drums with that boisterous voice of yours." He replied icily.

"You don't like my voice?" Kagome said as she pretended to be hurt while curling up into a little ball on the bed.

"You're so dramatic." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Kagome bounced up with a wide smile on her face replying,

"I know!" she smiled.

"How are you even related to this Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Oh don't say that fluffy-sama, you know you love me with all your heart." Kagome smiled.

"Don't push your luck with this Sesshomaru." He said.

"Oh come on don't be so modest." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru raised a sculpted eyebrow at Kagome. "Is that true now?" he asked.

"Yes it is." Kagome said.

"Well then." He said.

"Well then indeedy." Kagome said. "Hey are we still hanging out tomorrow with Sango and Sephiroth?"

"If you let this Sesshomaru, get a night of rest." He replied.

"Oh Gomen." Kagome replied feeling guilty.

"Yeah right you don't really mean that." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I do so!" Kagome argued back. "So anyways are we?" she asked.

"After school this Sesshomaru supposes." He replied.

"Oh yay!" Kagome said happily as she danced around in small circles until she got dizzy and started to fall over landing on her butt.

"Sometimes this Sesshomaru wonders if you have A.D.D" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just a happy go lucky child." Kagome smiled.

"Or maybe it's because you were dropped on your head when you were a baby." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice with a slight hint of sarcastic in it.

"I was not! I am perfectly normal and capable in every way possible!" Kagome claimed.

"Look down." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked down.

"Look up." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up and that's when she was too distracted to see Sesshomaru start tickling her was a wide smirk appeared on his face when he heard Kagome's freaking out. She hated to be tickled and would kill anyone for sure who even remotely tried to do so. The only one she would allow to tickle her was her closest friends.

"Quit it you ass! That is my weakness!" Kagome laughed so hard she thought she was going to pee in her pajamas but did not. "Bastard, I hate being tickled."

"That is this Sesshomaru's great tactic against you. Well this Sesshomaru is going to bed now."

Sesshomaru turned while walking outside the bedroom door. Kagome stuck out her tongue and blew raspberries at him on the way. Suddenly Kagome remembered Sango was still on the other line! Quickly Kagome sprung from her place and leaped over the bed just missing it and falling hard towards the floor. Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome's room to see what happened at saw Kagome lying on the floor in pain.

"Foolish girl." He stated as he left.

Kagome found the phone and picked it up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting love." Kagome said.

"What happened? I heard Sesshomaru's voice in the background." Sango said.

"Yeah he came in and was being annoying. So are we on for tomorrow after school then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure." Sango replied.

"Great, well I'm see you tomorrow at school I'm going to bed it's, oh wow 2:00 in the morning." Kagome laughed.

"Okay see you then and I'll meet you by your locker." Sango said.

"Bye love." Kagome yawned.

"Bye sleepy head." Sango said hanging up the phone.

Kagome hung up the phone and turned off the lights to get some what of a deserved good nights sleep as she could not realizing what the morning would have instore for her yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**What it seems to be **

**Chapter 2**

As the night was soon swept away by day, Kagome's alarm clock started to go off playing a familiar song. It was no other than, **Love Shine**, a popular song that was played mostly in Dance Dance Revolution. At first Kagome just ignored her alarm clock and tried to go back to sleep, that was until she heard a loud pounding against her door.

"Kagome turn that crap off now!" He yelled.

Kagome buried her head under her black silk pillows hoping Inuyasha would go away and let her sleep.

"Kagome either you turn that crap off this instant or I will break down the door and destroy the blasted contraction!" Inuyasha yelled referring to her alarm clock.

Kagome got up lazily as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head while looking over at the clock. She gasped. It was 7:45 in the morning and she started school at 8:00!

"I'm goanna be late!" Kagome yelled as she jumped from the bed and lunged towards her closet, frantically grabbing her school uniform.

Kagome grabbed the bundle of clothes and pushed open the door with force causing Inuyasha to fall onto the floor with a loud crash. She ran past her brother with identical silver hair and amber colored eyes that were similar to Sesshomaru's. He was dressed in his schools uniform, which he hated and even sometimes protested about but could not do anything about.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the bathroom.

"Damn you Kagome, watch were you are going next time!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry, really I am." Kagome said apologizing from the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Kagome started to get changed into her school uniform that consisted of a grey jacket, a white blouse, a grey, black, and white checkered skirt and baggy white knee stockings. Quickly she brushed her teeth, and hair. After Kagome was done she ran back to her bedroom to grab her book bag and shoes. Kagome started to then run downstairs past her mother who was making breakfast and quickly greeted her.

"Hi Mom." Kagome said.

"Good morning Kagome. Are you hungry? Won't you have some eggs and stay for breakfast?" Her mother asked kindly.

"Sorry mom I can't or I'll be late for school." Kagome explained while she felt guilty in the process.

Her mother was very kind and beautiful in Kagome's eyes. She would give you the shirt off her back or the shoes she was wearing if you really needed them or liked them. She was just that type of person which was so kind hearted, making you fall in love the moment you saw her. How a thousand times Kagome wished she could be s beautiful as her but wasn't. Kagome was still beautiful in most eyes but she never compared herself to her mother's elegant looks. Kagome's mother had always taught her daughter that it wasn't looks that made her such a great person that it was the kindness and love she gave towards others from her heart. Kagome knew she was right, but she still saw her mothers as this amazing person. Her mother had long dark hair just like Kagome's and she had icy blue sapphire eyes just like Kagome's. That is where Kagome inherited most of her physical characteristics from. She didn't inherit a lot from her father except smarts and his pride, that's about it. Her face complexion was white as cream and her skin was soft as rose petals. She was simply breath taking and a fun person to be around.

"Where is father?" Kagome asked. "Is he going to be home later for this evening? You know for my birthday, today I turn seventeen!" Kagome said excitedly. "I almost forgot."

"He has a business meeting to attend to later on this evening and Sesshomaru is supposed to accompany with him." Her mother said.

"Go figures." Kagome muttered as she started to think about all the times her father was absent from her life.

_Hello there it's nice to hear from you, it's been way to long since I last talked to you. Not a lot has been going on for me I'm afraid. Except today I turned seventeen, oh fun and joy. As you can tell I'm not very excited I suppose, I mean why should I be? It's not like I have a real family to share it with or anything. My mother wishes for me to acknowledge it but sometimes I feel like I can't. So why should I even acknowledge it? It's just another wasted year slipping by us all, is it not? I don't know anymore…All I know is that it's just another year passing with no meaningless effort. _

_Sorry if I sound sort of depressed and to answer your next question, no I am not Emo. I always feel this way around this time of year because it feels like I have no one around to share this special event with. There's always my mother and my friends but I would of least expected my father to be there as well. Is that going to ever happen? I don't think so. He's always so wrapped up in work he forgets the most important things in life. _

_I guess maybe those aren't his main priorities any more. Maybe the bond we once created never existed. Who knows? Sorry to sound like a downer, maybe once the day passes and moves on I'll return back to normal. Was I ever normal to begin with? That's a whole different topic to get into and I really don't have the time to sit and explain. Until we meet again this is my good bye to you my dearly beloved friends. At least you are there to listen and never to judge or criticize my natural being. Bai Bai for now!!!_

"What was that you said my dear?" Kagome's mother asked. "Kagome are you all right?"

"What did you say mom." Kagome asked suddenly snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were all right, is something the matter dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Nothing it's nothing." Kagome said slightly upset at her father.

"I'm sorry honey but you know your father." Her mother said.

"Yeah I know but I at least thought he would be here with us." Kagome said.

"We can still celebrate." Her mother smiled.

"It's not about celebrating that bothers me, what bothers me is I cannot have a real family to be around on a special event such as this." Kagome said as she turned away walking towards the door.

"Kagome don't forget your bento box." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later. Sesshomaru and a couple friends of mine are going to the mall after school." Kagome said.

"Have fun and be back early because I will be cooking a special dinner for my little girl on her special day." Her mother smiled. "Before you go I have a present for you." Her mother said as she disappeared to the side.

"Mom I got to go or I'll be late." Kagome said as she looked at her watch that read 7: 52.

"One moment, oh here it is." Her mother said as she turned around. "Close your eyes."

Kagome listened and closed her eyes so she could get this over with. Kagome's mother then placed the most beautiful locket around her daughter's neck. It was in the shape of a half crescent moon and it was made out of blue crystal. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.

"Open it." Her mother whispered.

Kagome opened the locket as was surprised to see that it played music. It played the song, "**Butterfly Kisses**." And inside the locket was a picture of Kagome as a little girl around four years old smiling bright as day. She was embraced in her father's arms and there was her mother who was next to her father's side smiling.

"We took that picture that day at the park when you were little." Her mother smiled. "See honey I know your father has his priorities but he loves you dear he truly does."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran to her mother and embraced her into a hug.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"No thank you for the wonderful seventeen years of your life so far and many more to come after that. You better get going." Her mother said.

"Bye mom." Kagome said as she ran out the door.

"Bye sweetheart." Her mother said.

Kagome waved good bye to her mother while running out of the house and quickly to her car. She threw her book bag and books inside her silver eclipse and raced off towards the school. As the school approached itself to Kagome's vision, she only had two minutes to make it to class. Kagome grabbed her book bag and started running towards the building. She dashed inside and pushed her legs to carry herself down the long hallway to her first hour class. The bell rang.

"Damn it." Kagome cursed as she made her way into the class.

"Late again, Miss Kagome?" The teacher asked.

Kagome bowed her head as she apologized for her tardiness to the class.

"Gomen Mrs. Kaede" Kagome said. "

Take ye seat Miss Kagome." Mrs. Kaede said.

Kagome took her seat next to her friend Sango on the right and by her friend Sephiroith on the left, so Mrs. Kaede could speak.

"You're late." Sango said. "Oh and happy birthday."

"I overslept for one and thank you." Kagome said.

"Silence class please be silent so I can speak to ye." Mrs. Kaede began. I have an announcement."

The class was silent.

"Before we begin, ye need to know that this week being is the **turn around dance**, the homecoming dance. Ye girls will get to ask yet boys to the festival." Mrs. Kaede smiled.

"I forgot that this week was the turn around dance." Sango said.

"Who are you asking Sango-chan." Kagome smiled slyly.

"Silence please." Mrs. Kaede said.

The class was silenced again.

"Now ye need to be on ye best behavior. No monkey business for fooling around. This should be a time for fun and laughs. That is all for now and tickets will be sold tomorrow during school hours. Now turn to chapter eight in our book, '**Whispers of Silence**." And begin reading." Mrs. Kaede instructed.

When class was over Kagome was talking to Sango on the way out showing her the necklace she got from her mother and father.

"It's beautiful." Sango said. "Here is the present I got you."

Sango held in her arms a photo album. Kagome accepted it and looked through it while laughing.

"I remember this photo you took it of me at your slumber party when we were seven years old." Kagome said. "And this one was when we were swimming at the beach, oh look there's Sesshomaru buried in the sand." She laughed. "Sango thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it, it's filled with pictures from our childhood up through high school." Sango smiled.

"I love it." Kagome smiled as she saw Sephiroith walk past her. "I'll be right back." Kagome said as Sango nodded knowing what she was exactly up to.

Kagome walked up to Sephiroith. He had long silver hair and the most magnifying emerald green eyes anyone has ever seen. He also was dressed in the schools uniform, which consisted of a grey jacket and a pair of black dress pants. This look made him look very intellectual.

"Hey Sephiroith…I was wondering." Kagome began.

"Yes what is it?" Sephiroith asked coolly as he turned around peering into Kagome's eyes.

Sometimes he could be just like her brother Sesshomaru which was very odd not to mention weird and amusing at the same time.

"I was wondering, if you…if you would want to go with me to the turn around dance." Kagome asked.

Sephiroith thought about it and nodded his head in approval. He thought of Kagome as a really nice girl and could be a sometimes when she wasn't acting like she had A.D.D or crazy when she was around Sango. Even still she was his friend and thought it would be nice. At least no other girls would be asking him though, he saw most of the girls in this school as being** phony**, but he didn't' see Kagome or Sango like that at all.

"Okay then I'll see you around, did you still want to hang out with Sesshomaru, Sango and me? Today after school?" Kagome asked.

"That would be fine." He answered. "See you all later."

Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye and walked back to Sango with exciting news to tell.

"Guess what?!" Kagome said bubbling with excitement.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Kagome whispered the following into Sango's ears.

"That's fantastic!" Sango said. "Congrats.

"Who are you going to ask?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking of asking Miroku but he always keeps fantasizing about other women and I don't think he would have a good time with me either." Sango said.

"That's true but don't worry over it, there are other guys you can ask in our school." Kagome smiled.

"I was actually thinking of asking your brother." Sango said.

"Inuyasha? Eww! No way, he's going with that whore Kikyou." Kagome said.

"No not him…Sesshomaru." Sango said as she suddenly blushed.

"Ah I get it now…you got a crush on Sesshomaru!" Kagome said a little too loud.

"Don't announce it to the whole freaking world genius." Sango said as she hushed Kagome.

Kagome laughed suddenly as Sango turned around blushing very red as Sesshomaru stood right behind her.

"Damn I hope he didn't hear" Sango thought as she smiled. "Ah… Sesshomaru what a surprise." Sango smiled weakly.

"Did you have a question to ask this Sesshomaru in particular?" he asked.

"Ah…well you see…would you…would you want to go with me to…to the turn around dance?" Sango asked waiting for his rejection to come.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment as he then nodded his head in approval before walking away. She was his sister's best friend and if she approved of her then he most likely approved.

"That was easy." Kagome said.

"Yeah it was I suppose." Sango said. "Wow now I have a date."

"This is so amazing! We got lots of planning to do!" Kagome said. "Hey after hanging out with the boys lets go dress shopping."

"Sounds good to me." Sango said.

As Kagome and Sagno were walking back to class, they saw one of their good friends approaching them. He was tall, tan, and had long black hair that was pulled back. He also had icy blue eyes that could pierce right into your own at any moment, making you fall to your knees in despair.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?" Kagome said greeting Kouga.

Suddenly Kouga grabbed Kagome's wrists and pulled her into his arms while looking lovingly into her eyes. Kagome blushed slightly at Kouga's gesture.

"Dearest Kagome, how have you've been my love?" he asked. "Is that idiotic brother of yours giving you any trouble? If he is I'll smash him into bits and pieces."

Kagome laughed uneasily at first as she then replied.

"I'm fine and no he isn't actually." Kagome said. "Inuyasha has been preoccupied mostly to himself lately then around others."

"Well if he is you tell me, I know its breaking tradition but are you going to the turn around dance with anyone? If you weren't…would you like to go with me?" Kouga asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry Kouga, but I'm already going with Sephiroith." Kagome said feeling guilty as she saw the hurt expression on his face as he let go of her hands.

"Oh, okay maybe some other time." Kouga smiled.

"Yeah maybe we can hang out or something." Kagome said. "We'll the bell is going to ring and we should all get to class."

"Two minutes left." Sango said looking at her watch.

"See you two later." Kouga said as he kissed Kagome's hand.

Kouga turned around and began to run to his next class.

"I feel bad now like I lead him on or something." Kagome said.

"Don't because you didn't." Sango said.

"I guess." Kagome said.

Kagome and Sango turned around and began to walk back to class. When school was over Kagome, Sesshomaru met up with Sango and Sephiroith and headed on over to the mall. As they arrived, Kagome got the brilliant idea to play some Para Para.

"Hey guys let's all go over to the arcade." Kagome suggested. "There we could play some Para Para."

"Sounds like fun. What do you guys think?" Sango asked.

"Watch the both of you make complete fools of yourselves, sure why not." Sephiroith smirked.

"Ha, ha very funny, you two are hysterical." Kagome said sarcastically. "Come on it will be lots of fun."

"You both can challenge us." Sango added.

"If we win then you'll have to submit to our wrath and that includes going dress shopping with us, and if we loose then we'll have to do whatever you guys want us to do." Kagome said. "And if you guys win we won't force you to come."

"This Sesshomaru does not know, what do you think Sephiroith." He asked.

"Don't know Sesshomaru, but it shall be a quick easy victory for us, shall it not?" Sephiroith smirked.

"Oh it shall." Sesshomaru agreed as he exchanged devishly looking type glances with Sephiroith that started to creep Kagome and Sephiroith out.

"We accept." Both Sesshomaru and Sephiroith said at the same time.

"Great. Shall we depart off towards the arcade?" Kagome asked as she leaded the way with Sango while whispering something in her ear so the boys could not hear. "Understand?" she asked.

"Perfectly loud and clear." Sango smirked.

In the arcade the first challengers were Sango and Sesshomaru first then followed by Kagome and Sephiroith. Standing on the platform, Sango surfed through the control panel to find a song to play. Finally she came to a song and pressed enter while selecting the expect mode. The song to be played was a popular song known as **Happy Angel**, and it was very difficult especially on expert mode.

"Get ready Sesshomaru!" "Good luck!" Sango called out.

Then the music started to play. Both were moving at very fast speeds. As Sango and Sesshomaru played the game it looked like they were really dancing the way their arms moved so gracefully. Sephiroith couldn't help but watch, as Kagome cheered Sango on. After three rounds the results finally came up. Sango beat Sesshomaru by a long shot, who had received a triple AAA. While Sesshomaru only managed to receive a double AA. Sesshomaru did not play a lot of video games to begin with because he was always swamped with so much work to be completed from his father.

"Great job Sango! We got this one tied." Kagome said excitedly.

"Redeem yourself for this Sesshomaru Sephiroith." He said.

"Who wouldn't?" Sephiroith smirked as he walked onto the platform with Kagome.

"You can choose a song." Kagome offered.

"I'll take whatever you throw at me." Sephiroith said.

"Any song?" Kagome asked smiling devishly as she came up with yet another brilliant idea. "Okay you're asking for it."

"Any song." Sephiroith replied.

"Okay but I should forewarn you." Kagome smiled. "This song will be hard." Kagome smirked as she found the song she was searching for and pressed enter.

The song Kagome chosen was known as, "**End of All Hope**." This song was sung by Nightwish and was a song performed only on challenge mode. It was very difficult. Throughout the song Kagome and Sephiroith began moving at very fast speeds as they began.

"Get ready. Let the best Para Para dancer win." Kagome smiled.

"We will see about that." Sephiroith said.

"Getting tired yet?" Kagome teased. "Because I'm not."

"This is just the beginning." Sephiroith smirked.

"We'll see about that one." Kagome replied.

As the song came to an end both Kagome and Sephiroith were breathing rather hardly and were out of breath while waiting for the results to show. Kagome got an A and Sephiroith got a B.

"Victory!" Kagome cried out happily as she fell over from pure exhaustion. "My kidney." She moaned while laughing.

Sephiroith couldn't help but smirk as he extended his arm out to help Kagome stand up. Getting up rather quickly Kagome tripped and slammed right into Sephiroith's chest.

"Gomen, my mistake." Kagome said slightly blushing. 'Wow he has such great abs." she thought.

"Whatever, so now that this gaming session is over…" Sephiroith began.

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "So what about it?"

"Your demands?" Sephiroith asked.

"My demands?" Kagome repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't mind her Sephiroith, she's oblivious at most times and forgets most times." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"The challenge you surely remember that you challenged Sesshomaru and I too, unless that fall to your head erased your memory completely." Sephiroith implied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah that's right, hey Sango remember what I told earlier about?" Kagome smiled.

"I sure do." Sango smiled.

Both girls crept around the two like predators hunting down their prey. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes knowing that Kagome had some little evil conspiracy in mind. Kagome and Sango had huge grins on their faces as they smiled devishly. Suddenly from behind Kagome's back she held something in her arms no one could see. All along it was strapped to her waist and hidden under her black trench coat so no one would be able to see. What was it that she was hiding you may ask? Why it was a Yaoi paddle of course! Oh for so long had she planned to break in the paddle but she never knew who her first targets would be and now she knew. She smiled wickedly as Sango started to laugh.

"What are you two doing?" Sephiroith asked as he was about to turn around but it was too late. Smack! Smack!

"What did you just smack this Sesshomaru with…Kagome!" Sesshomaru asked coldly turning around.

Sesshomaru and Sephiroith faced Kagome and Sagno who had innocent smiles on their faces.

"You shall pay for that." Sesshomaru said icily which sent shivers down Sango's spine but made Kagome laugh out loud instead.

"Nope, we won remember Fluffy-Sama?" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled hating her for using that stupid pet name she and Sango came up with.

"Fluffy-Sama now is it." Sephiroith teased.

"Sephiroith this Sesshomaru advises you to stop now unless you wish to face a quick death right now this moment." Sesshomaru said coldly as he glanced towards Sephiroith who was smirking at him.

"I wouldn't say anything hasty now Fluffy-Sama because I have the power of the Yaoi paddle on my side!" Kagome said as she laughed evilly.

"Yaoi paddle?" Sephiroith asked. "What exactly is this thing you keep speaking of?"

"Ha, ha you're both gayer now. The yaoi paddle makes you turn gay." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Sephiroith who had a look in his eye and he caught it. All of a sudden Sesshomaru walked over to Sephiroith and embraced him into his arms and Sephiroith did the same almost looking like they were going to kiss but didn't. This caused Kagome's and Sango's mouth's to drop.

"Okay enough of that as much as I like it not in front of me." Kagome said as she ran in between the two.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes. Like this one's said before, Kagome herself is a challenge to be around." He said.

"I am not and I take offense to that! Come Sango let's leave the two **fan boys **to themselves and their little games. Will you accompany me while dress shopping?" Kagome asked as she linked her arm with Sango's.

"Yes my dear." Sango asked following Kagome's lead.

"See you later boys, now don't have too much fun without us around." Kagome said winking at the two.

Kagome and Sango left the arcade and began to explore the rest of the mall while dress shopping for the dance. Sesshomaru and Sephiroith were now finally free of the two for now that was. Sephiroith turned to Sesshomaru.

"Now that they are gone for now and we are safe from the two for the moment, wanna go get something to eat and head over to my place to hang out?" Sephiroith asked.

"Let's hurry up and go before they return and try to make us submit to another round of the yaoi paddle." Sesshomaru teased.

"Seriously what kind of inanimate object turns someone gay? For crying out loud there is no such thing." Sephiroith said as both walked outside the mall to Sesshomaru's car.

"We never may know." Sesshomaru said.

**Or will they? Read more to find the answer**  
………………………………

**Coming very soon chapter 3  
**

**...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**What It Seems To Be**

**Chapter 3**

After leaving the mall, Sesshomaru and Sephiroith decided to head on over to Wac'Donalds to get something to eat. When they were done eating, they headed on over to Sephiroith's house to pass some time.

"Kind of quiet without the girls huh?" Sephiroith asked.

"This Sesshomaru would do anything to have this type of silence at home." He said.

"Pretty crazy at your house?" Sephiroith asked.

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru said. "What time is it now?" he asked.

"Four o'clock." Sephiroith answered.

"Around seven, this Sesshomaru has to get home. There is a meeting this one's father must attend to and this Sesshomaru needs to be there." He said.

"Okay, no problem." Sephiroith said.

Sephiroith unlocked the door to his house and it wasn't half bad looking. It was not a mansion type house like Sesshomaru's. This house also had something, something his home did not have. It sort of had that warm, welcoming home feeling that he never had before at home. They walked in.

"No one is here right now, my father is at work and my three brothers are gone doing whatever they please." Sephiroith said. "Make yourself at home."

Sesshomaru walked past an end table in the living room and saw a picture of what had to be Sephiroith's mother.

"What about your mother, is she gone for the day as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She died a long time ago when I was only a little child." Sephiroith spoke.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru said as he turned to the side.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know and it's okay. Hey I got some cool music and great videos we can listen to and watch." Sephiroith said as he disappeared into his room and came out with a couple of DVD's.

"What are they?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Red vs. Blue, have you seen it before?" Sephiroith asked.

"This Sesshomaru has not." he replied.

"Well today you are going to see the first season." Sephiroith declared. "To the basement!"

On their way to the basement, Sephiroith popped in the movie and went to the fridge to get something to drink. He took out two bottles of Bawls and gave one of them to Sesshomaru.

"Got bawls?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh I got plenty of them." Sephiroith laughed.

While sitting on the couch, Sephiroith located the remote control to start the movie. Then the two sat back and watched the season of Red. Vs. Blue. The lights were turned off so it was nice and dark. Suddenly Sephiroith got an ache in his arm and tried to stretch it out until he hit Sesshomaru by accident.

"My bad." Sephiroith said.

Outside it was beginning to rain and in the distance thunder crackled and boomed, while lightning lit up the dark skies. It was starting to get very windy and worse when all of a sudden the lights and power went out.

"Happens all the time when there's a storm." Sephiroith said while he got up to look for a flashlight.

With Success he found one and turned it on, while walking back towards the couch to sit down.

"There isn't that much to do now except wait until this storm passes." Sephiroith said. "My father is still at work and my brothers who knows what time they'll be back."

"This Sesshomaru's father is expecting this one to attend yet another meaningless business meeting." He replied.

"My father could hardly care less about our family, and rarely pays attention otherwise. He was always like this after our mother passed away and he suddenly made the decision it was to hard on. With that he found ways to stay later and later at the office to avoid coming home." Sephiroith said.

Sesshomaru listened to Sephiroith and didn't know why he was confiding all of this personal stuff to him, but half of him felt the sadness penetrate into his heart. Why? This wasn't his problem, so why should it concern him? That he did not know. The same went for Sephiroith too, he did not understand why he was confiding all of his feelings to Sesshomaru right now but he just did. Never before had he really had someone to talk to, the only other person that he remotely used to talk to was his mother. Soon after that, Sephiroith never thought there would be anyone left in the world to ever confide his feelings into or share his thoughts and feelings with someone…but he was wrong. With Sesshomaru there somehow everything seemed to be different, not in a bad way but in a good way of course. It was weird but that's how he felt.

"Life sucks, but you can't waste your time worry and complaining about it. You got to take the responsibility into your own hands and deal with it. If that doesn't happen, then what is this greater meaning of life and happiness we all search for?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sephiroith listened and was amazed by Sesshomaru's bold statement.

"You're right…but what if some people resent the world from which they live in?" Sephiroith asked.

"Then they are truly lost." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Sephiroith said as he looked towards the opposite side.

Sesshomaru took his hand and turned Sephiroith's head back into his focus and whispered the following into his ear.

"But that does not mean they can't be found." He added.

With that saying, Sesshomaru stared into Sephiroith's emerald green eyes as Sephiroith stared into Sesshomaru's cold yet illuminating amber eyes. Sesshomaru moved a little closer to Sephiroith and he did the same. They were only a few inches apart now as Sesshomaru's hand was still rested upon Sephiroith's face when all of a sudden...it happened. Sesshomaru pulled Sephiroith into his grasp and drew him into a kiss. Both separated as a faint blush appeared onto Sephiroith's face, while both continued to gaze into each others eyes.

Sephiroith returned Sesshomaru's passionate kiss, only this time the kiss was a little rougher on Sephiroith's part. Sesshomaru licked Sephiroith's lips, asking for permission to enter and explore Sephiroith's enlightening body and soul. All was accepted when Sesshomaru heard Sephiroith moan in pleasure, telling Sesshomaru to go further. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Sephiroith while pushing him down into the couch as he continued to kiss him with force.

It was a deadly tango between the two tongues as the fight for dominance raged on. The storm continued to crackle and boom outside, but that did not disrupt the fiery passion between the two. Not too soon, both stood very naked in the basement while embraced in each others spell binding touch. The thought never occurred to them or seeped into their mind about the consequences that were yet to come. Did they seem to care at the moment? No.

Sesshomaru straddled himself on top of Sephiroith, showing that in fact he was the dominant man that was in control. Sesshomaru roughly pumped Sephiroith's member as he continued to smirk devishly at the sounds that were emitting from his mouth. That was until his cries of pleasure and pain were soon muffled by Sesshomaru's suffocating kisses. Suddenly Sephiroith gave a playful squeeze on Sesshomaru's member, which in the process emitted into a piercing groan of pleasure. Sephiroith pushed Sesshomaru onto his back trying to fight for the title of dominance. With this, Sephiroith clasped his hand firmly but gently onto Sesshomaru's member and began to suckle it with his luscious lips only each time rougher and rougher which drove him near the edge to insanity.

Sesshomaru growled and moaned form the sudden delighting pleasure until he had finally had enough. He was the one in control and was just about to show Sephiroith were his place was. Seconds later Sephiroith found himself pinned facing downwards under Sesshomaru, which allowed him full and complete access. Firmly he latched his arms onto Sephiroith's and began to rut him fiercely from the behind. With this Sephiroith let out a piercing scream of pleasure as he felt Sesshomaru's member enter his core from behind.

"Ah…Sesshomaru…you're so rough with me." Sephiroith whispered seductively.

"This Sesshomaru can be rougher." He whispered as he let his hot breath run all over Sephiroith's skin.

"Sesshomaru!" Sephiroith moaned.

"Who's in control?" Sesshomaru growled as he rutted Sephiroith from the back forcefully. "Say it."

"You are…" Sephiroith cried. "Sesshomaru-sama is!"

"Good you know your place." Sesshomaru smirked as he began to have his way with Sephiroith once more.

Sesshomaru then nuzzled his head against Sephiroith's neck and that's where he placed a love bite onto his neck. Sephiroith didn't know how to react physically but howled both in pain and…extreme pleasure. Sesshomaru allowed Sephiroith to turn and face him and his commanding dominance reign. With this, Sesshomaru began to suckle Sephiroith's member like honey between his lips rather roughly. As a matter of fact, Sesshomaru himself was classified as a rough lover and couldn't help it either.

Sesshomaru nearly pushed Sephiroith to the edge as he thought he about loosed it. When it finally did happen, his seed exploded into Sesshomaru's' mouth as he began to drink up all the juices that were emitted from his "**unique**." friend. Making sure none was wasted. Sephiroith then tried to sit up but wasn't allowed to exactly, well Sesshomaru wasn't about to let it happen Sesshomaru had his arms securely fastened over Sephiroith's as he pushed him back down. Sesshomaru had this devilish grin upon his face, telling Sephiroith his "**punishment**." Was not yet completed.

"This Sesshomaru is not done yet punishing you." He said coldly as he ran his hand through Sephiroith's long silver locks of hair.

"Haven't I've been punished enough?" Sephiroith asked as he pretended to whine.

Sesshomaru slammed himself into Sephiroith forcefully and whispered the following into his ear:

"You have not." Sesshomaru said seductively

Sephiroith cringed under Sesshomaru's strong grasp as he felt his mouth attack his neck yet again, only rougher and rougher each time. Sephiroith thought he could not take it anymore until he cried Sesshomaru's name out in ecstasy for release. But did Sesshomaru give Sephiroith the release he do desperately wanted now? No, not yet. Sesshomaru wasn't quite through with his "**victim**." Shall we say…yet? Suddenly with one final last kiss, Sesshomaru finally gave Sephiroith the release he needed and was begging for. When both had finally pulled apart, Sephiroith laid onto Sesshomaru's stomach while both were breathing rather heavily and panting hard. They sat their in silence, still embraced into each others arms wondering…

"What the fuck just happened? How did this happen? Isn't this technically wrong? Then if it is…why am I feeling so…tingly…and so…pleasured all over at the same time?" Each one thought.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's phone began to ring, he motioned for Sephiroith to get up real quick and he did. Sesshomaru sat up and began to hunt for his phone and found it under the discarded clothing. He answered it and on the line it was Kagome and boy she was angry.

"Sesshomaru?! Where are you?! Father is home and he is angry that you did no show up for that dumb business meeting or whatever it was you were supposed to go to. Now he is taking his anger out on the rest of the family. Man Sesshomaru, you better get home it's already past ten o'clock." With that she hung up.

"Have to go?" Sephiroith asked.

"Yeah, let's just say father is not too pleased with this Sesshomaru at the moment." Sesshomaru said as he remembered Kagome's sudden outburst.

With that Sesshomaru started to get dressed and so did Sephiroith. Once they were done, Sephiroith walked with Sesshomaru upstairs to see him out.

"Will I get to see you again?" Sephiroith asked as he looked towards the ground.

Sesshomaru tilted Sephiroith's head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope so." He whispered.

With that Sesshomaru left that night and Sephiroith wondered back inside the house waiting for what the next day would bring him.


End file.
